


tell me you believe in love

by suckerforblove



Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Baking, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sick Character, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: Stiles wasn't sure when it started. Actually, he knew it very well the exact moment it started, he just never admitted.or, 5 times Stiles made up excuses to call Derek and the one he didn't have to.





	1. i've really got my heart out on my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> The 5+1 fic no one asked for but I couldn't stop thinking about it. English is not my mother language, forgive me for the mistakes you may find.
> 
> Titles from Illusion, by One Direction.
> 
> >> Set after 6B <<
> 
> Part 2, but can be read separately.

_ The first time it happened, it was sort of unintentional. _

He and Derek never discussed what they were doing, never actually talked about feelings or anything. If Stiles had to explain, he'd say they were fuckbuddies or something like friends with benefits. It was odd, so that's why he never told Scott, even if he wanted to brag about all the mind-blowing sex he started to have regularly.

They were around each other a lot, but he was sure it was just because Derek didn't have friends in the city. And, well, he wasn't exactly friendly or easygoing, so it was simpler to just be around the only person he knew, right?

But, of course, it was a bit confusing. They spent so much time together, almost all their free time. Sometimes, they would fuck, hard, loud, sexy. Other times they would lay on the couch and watch something. Or have dinner together - Derek liked cooking and probably didn't have anyone else to cook for.

It was oddly comfortable. Having the werewolf's presence was soothing, already a habit. And that meant Stiles started to kind of miss him when he was alone at his own house. Fuck, he knew he was almost fucking it up, but he couldn't help the weird tightness on his chest with the lack of Hale's company.

That's how he found himself staring at his phone, Derek's contact on the screen. He was thinking what the hell he would say, fingers tapping the sides of the mobile fast because it was just how he dealt with his nerves. Moving a lot. Moving any body part he could to distract himself. So what?

He accidentally clicked on the name and he was calling Derek before he decided if he would want to do it or not. Cursing, he put the phone to his ear and bit his bottom lip, mind racing to think about what he would say.

"Stiles?" he heard after a few seconds waiting.

"Derek, hey." he greeted, as casual as possible.

"Hi."

Derek didn't seem bothered or even confused by the call. He just sounded… happy? He didn't ask immediately what happened or the reason the boy was calling, but still, Stiles felt weird. What he would say? How would he explain?

"Huh, so… You know, I kind of need help." he lied, looking around to think what the hell he could use as an excuse to have called him.

"Help? Are you okay?" Derek questioned, voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, not as in ‘I’m dying’ sort of way, I'm good, I'm okay. There’s no life-risking situation. It's just… Do you happen to know how to make brownies?" he said, the sentence sounding weird even to himself. He never cooked, much less baked brownies.

"Brownies? Why do you wanna make brownies right now?" he could practically hear the other's frown. "It's 9 PM, Stiles."

"I'm craving some brownies. I was just thinking about it, the chocolate, how nice they taste." he lied again, trying to sound convincing. "I just wanna know if I'd be able to make them. Then maybe try right now. Or tomorrow. And you're the only one I know who's good at cooking."

"I don't think you…" Derek started, but cut himself off. He didn't think Stiles would be able to make brownies, of course, Stiles was sure he wouldn't be able to. "I mean, can it wait? Until tomorrow, maybe."

"Huh, yes? Yes."

"Then I help you with it tomorrow. Sounds good?" he offered and Stiles couldn't help his grin.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, then," he confirmed, but started to panic because that meant they would hang up now?  _ That _ didn't sound good. "So, how you're doing?"

Derek snorted or something like that, but answered. They talked for more than an hour until he heard the boy yawning and said he should rest. Stiles accepted, he was indeed tired and needing some sleep, so he went to bed with a satisfied feeling.


	2. there's magic between you and me

_ The second time it happened, it was a bit more calculated. _

Derek had been busy at work, so they didn't see each other for the whole week. They texted a little, only to ask about when they would meet and things like that, so when Derek said he'd be busy, Stiles couldn't help his frown.

During the Saturday, he did his best to entertain himself: played video games, cleaned the house, even called Scott (who seemed confused, saying "well, you've been busy hanging out with Derek, you haven't been calling me anymore"). On Sunday, he was only thinking about Derek and what he was so busy with.

He wanted to ask, but Derek wasn't the best at texting. That's how he architected the plan, calling the man around the time he wanted to make himself lunch. He took a bit longer to pick up, but when he did so, he greeted Stiles happily.

"Hey." Stiles greeted back, pausing for a brief moment before saying: "So, are you too busy or you can help me a little so I don't poison myself trying to cook?"

"I'm not." the man assured, amused. "I'm just painting my apartment as you said I should. And taking a lunch break right now."

"Oh."

That made sense. Stiles mocked him about the white walls since he moved in that place, saying it was boring and had no personality. He was actually listening to Stiles or he also thought white walls weren't interesting?

"I could've helped you." he stated after a second.

"I wanted to make a surprise. It's still a surprise since you're not seeing the color yet." the man argued. "But, you said you wanted help?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I do." Stiles remembered his stupid plan. "With food. Yes. Lunch. Because I can't cook."

"I know that." Derek snorted.

"So, huh, I wanted to make pasta. But I'm bad at making pasta because I don't know how to keep it from sticking," he told and, well, that was true. Not really why he called, but still…

"So, you called me to help you make pasta?" there was some amusement in Derek's voice like he didn't really believe Stiles, but he helped him either way.

The man taught him and gave a few tips, but they mostly talked about their weeks. In the end, the pasta turned out pretty good and he stated that earning a proud "I knew you could make it" from Derek. If that compliment made him a bit flustered, no one had to know.

They ended up talking through their lunch, almost making each other company and trying to make up from the time they didn't see each other. Derek didn't point out he didn't buy his stupid excuse, but it was implied.

"You could come over tomorrow. To see the apartment." Hale invited, but it was clear it was accepted before Stiles could even answer.


	3. you really got me lifted off my feet

_ The third time, he actually needed help. _

He was trying to solve the mystery of baking a cake with Scott. His friend was visiting him for the weekend and he decided they should risk themselves at the kitchen. It was a terrible idea, Scott knew less than him about cakes, but they tried either way.

After half an hour, he sighed, nearly giving up.

"It's too much trouble. We should just buy one." he declared.

"That's true."

"Go buy one, there's a place down the street. And I'll try to fix this." he said, already getting his phone.

Scott nodded, putting his shoes on and leaving Stiles alone in his kitchen. Well, Stilinski loved his best friend, but he kind of missed Derek. The three of them hang out on Friday night, but it wasn't the same.

Also, McCall definitely sensed something different. He gave them a weird look when they hugged as a greeting, maybe because Derek leaned too close, wrapped his arms for too long and smiled too much (considering it's Derek) to be just a friendly gesture. Now, he smirked at Stiles every time he talked about the ex Alpha but didn't ask anything.

So, of course, Stiles would use that moment as an opportunity to call Derek. As soon as Scott closed the door, he pressed on Derek's name and waited a few moments before the other's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Heey." he smiled with the excitement he heard.

"Having fun with Scott?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm calling because of that." he explained. "We tried to bake a cake. As you can imagine, didn't work very well."

"So, you called to ask for help." Derek snorted, not really asking.

"Precisely. And Scott went to buy us another cake in case mine doesn't really get fixed." he told, feeling a weird need to let the man know he was alone. Available to talk.

"Okay. Describe it to me, then, and let's see what we can do." the werewolf said, clearly thinking it was funny.

They didn't fix the cake. Stiles confirmed they had messed up the recipe, but it didn't matter. They talked for a bit, until Scott came back and raised an eyebrow at his friend, but gave him some privacy to say his goodbyes (even though he could and probably was listening from the bathroom).

The cake McCall brought was amazing and Stiles fought back the urge to call Derek again just to tell him that. It was how things happened recently, every time something happened, he felt this urge to tell about it to the older, even if it was something stupid or small, but he was practicing his self-control.


	4. you're the truth I can't explain

_ The fourth time it happened, Stiles was sick. _

He even missed work. His head was killing him, his voice sounded funny because his nose was stuffed and his throat was sore. His whole body felt sore. He laid in bed all day, rested and slept a lot, but woke up the next day feeling somehow worse.

That's when he reached out to his phone and called Derek. The man was working, he knew, but he could find a minute to pick up and help him make some chicken soup to get better soon. And maybe talk some.

"Stiles?" he was a bit confused.

"Hi." he tried his best to sound normal. "Sorry to bother you at work."

"No problem. Are you sick? You sound sick."

"Yeah, I am. And I wanted to know how to make some soup." and talk to you, but he kept the last to himself.

"Oh, that's why you called." again, the werewolf sounded amused and doubtful. Stiles was almost telling him to ignore it and hang up, but the man continued. "Why don't you order some? You should rest."

"Yeah, I should. It's a better idea." he tapped his fingers on his mattress, questioning if that was a soft way of saying goodbye.

"How are you feeling? What's wrong?" Derek questioned, proving him wrong.

They didn't talk for long, but it was enough to keep Stiles from missing the man too much. He ended up ordering some soup and, later that day, Derek came over to check on him. He didn't point out how stupid his excuses to call were, but there was a knowing look on his face.

He made a different type of soup while Stiles took a shower, talked about his day while they ate and then rushed him to bed. They laid together, bodies pressed close and Derek ran his fingers through the other's hair until they both fell asleep.


	5. you're the only one I see

_ The fifth time, Stiles was sure Derek was going to hang up. _

Well, because it was 4 AM and he woke up sweating from a nightmare, so his dizzy mind decided it was a good idea to call the werewolf before he could think better. Drying the tears in his face and trying to calm down, he realized how late was and how he couldn't just say "I'm calling 'cause you make me feel safe".

" 'Lo?" came the slurred greeting.

"Derek, hey," he muttered tentatively.

"Stiles? Are you… It's…. 4 AM, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I… I was wondering if I can make tea in the microwave." he blurted out.

"You… What?" sure, Stiles had heard his sleepy voice before, usually though that raspy tone was sexy, but at that moment, he found it to be soothing.

"I, huh, think it's better not, right?" he stuttered. "I guess I should just do it on the stove, normally. What do you think?"

"Stiles." that was the moment the human thought Derek would hang up.

"That's me. Not my actual name, but the best nickname I could have. I mean, probably not the best, but you know, the best I could come up with." he rambled.

"Stiles," Derek repeated. "You woke up at 4 AM to make tea?"

"No. I woke up at 4 AM from a nightmare where I was killing all my friends - including you, by the way - and enjoying it and I think tea might help to calm me down because I'm still shaking right now." the words rolled off his tongue before he could think better. The call was silent for a moment and he thought maybe Derek had hung up on him before he heard a sigh.

"It was just a dream, Stiles. You'd die to protect your friends. You'd never hurt…" the man started, but that would be a lie. He had hurt his friends AND enjoyed it. "You'd never choose to hurt them. Not the real you, Stiles. That was the nogitsune, not you."

"I know. Rationally, I know," he assured the other. "But… I can't help this feeling inside me, these thoughts that I'm… Him. The memories of me, of him hurting people. The memories don't go away. I keep reliving it, all the seconds, all the satisfaction I - he, he felt."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Derek, it's 4 AM." he let out a short laugh.

"I know. Do you want me to come over?" the werewolf repeated. "I can make you tea."

"Huh, Derek, you were asleep. I already woke you up, don't wanna bother you even more."

"Can I come over?" Derek interrupted him softly, but firmly. "Will you open the door?"

"Yes." Stiles smiled weakly to himself.

"Good. I'm coming."

"Already? I haven’t even said something sexy." Stilinski teased, hearing some background noise and a snort.

"Shut up. Weren't you sad?"

"Yeah, but you can fuck me until I'm happy again when you arrive," he suggested weakly and earned a noise that assumed was Derek clicking his tongue.

It's not that he wanted to have sex, but maybe he was trying to make some sense out of the situation. Derek driving to his house in the middle of the night because he has a nightmare? It sounded crazy. Sex was a way he could try to make it more familiar with what they had.

"I think we should talk, not fuck today," Hale argued. "We can fuck tomorrow."

"Sounds promising." Stiles smiled to himself.

They talked until Derek parked his car and Stiles heard him close the door. When the man accompanied him to his bed, he felt a warm feeling all over his body. The older wrapped the blankets around them, letting Stiles rest his head on his chest.

They talked. Stiles blurted out and babbled about his nightmares, his deepest fears and all the darkness he held inside. He didn't notice when he started crying when the heavy hot tears started to roll down his cheeks but guessed it was since the beginning.

Derek kept silent, rubbing slow circles on his back and that was so soothing. Stiles felt himself relaxing into the touch, forgetting his worries, focusing on the steady movement of the werewolf's chest underneath him as the man breathed.

_ "You are amazing, Stiles." _

_ "It was just a dream, just a bad dream." _

_ "You deserve all the best things in the world, the happiest things."  _

_ "You've been through so much, you're so strong, you're so brave." _

_ "You're an amazing friend, Stiles." _

Those words being whispered so quietly and sweetly next to his ear were the last thing he remembered before dozing off. He knew that was a bit dangerous, the feeling inside his chest that shouldn't be there, Derek and him were just friends, but he couldn't help it.


	6. it’s not an illusion to me

_ Well, the sixth time… _

Stiles wasn't even sure why, but he missed Derek badly and wanted to hear his voice during his lunch break badly. Unsure, he stared at his phone screen for too long and sighed, calling before he could think about it.

"Hey, Stiles." the werewolf greeted.

"Hi, Derek," he answered, already relaxing his shoulders.

Crap. He didn't have an excuse, he was at work. What the hell would he say? That he had a bad morning and needed to hear the other's voice to calm down? That he was falling in love, even knowing they were just friends?

"How's your day by far?" Hale interrupted his thoughts.

"Bad." he managed to explain the issues he had as briefly as possible. "... and now I'm stressed out."

"And that's why you called me?" his tone wasn't accusatory, only curious. And maybe a bit amused too.

"Huh, I mean… I just, I was thinking that maybe you could help me with, huh-" he stuttered, groaning and mentally cursing himself.

"Stiles." Derek interrupted and his voice showed that he was smiling. "It's okay. You can call me just because you want to. You don't have to make up any excuses, you can just say the truth. You wanna talk to me, that's all. That's fine."

"Yeah?" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good. I mean, yeah, sure. Thanks."

"I like talking to you."

"Well, I'm always the one calling." he pointed out, trying not to sound so damn insecure as he felt.

"Sorry. I'm not good at start texting or calling. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate it." he explained. "I'll try to be better."

"Texting too? I like texting. I can send you stupid photos, memes and all." Stiles tested, still a bit unsure.

"Yeah." Derek laughed quietly. "Sure you can."

"Good. That's really good."


End file.
